Brad
This article is about the character. For the article regarding ''Glee's co-creator, see Brad Falchuk. For the musician who portrays the Brad in this article, see Brad Ellis.'' Brad is the omnipresent and skilled piano player for New Directions. He is seen during almost every number in the background, playing the piano or mini keyboard. Notably, he is occasionally seen on piano in songs with absolutely no piano part in their accompaniment. He seems to follow the New Directions members around, in the hope of an impromptu performance, to the point that in Theatricality, he appears when Rachel calls him. Shelby is surprised, but Rachel dismisses his presence by commenting, "He's always around." It is also notable that we never hear Brad speak until Swan Song where he vents to Sue how much he hates the kids. Biography Season One Pilot Brad plays Respect,'' Mr. Cellophane, ''I Kissed a Girl, and On My Own, during Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Rachel's auditions. Later, he plays the piano during the rehearsal of Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat and You're the One That I Want. Showmance He plays during the rehearsal of'' Le Freak; and later plays ''Gold Digger with an electric keyboard. Acafellas He plays during the choreography lesson. Preggers He plays Tonight in the auditorium. The Rhodes Not Taken He plays Maybe This Time. Brad is also shown in cowboy attire for Last Name. Vitamin D He plays Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown He plays No Air and Hate on Me. Mash-Up He plays Bust a Move. Wheels He plays Defying Gravity. He is also seen in a wheelchair when the New Directions members are practicing using them. Ballad We find out his name is Brad right before he plays Endless Love. Hairography He plays at the "Hairography" lesson. Mattress He plays Smile (Lily Allen). Sectionals He plays And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going for Mercedes. Later on, he plays'' My Life Would Suck Without You.'' Hell-O He plays Hello, I Love You. The Power of Madonna He plays Borderline/Open Your Heart. Home He plays in A House Is Not a Home. Bad Reputation At the end, plays Total Eclipse of the Heart. Laryngitis He plays The Climb. Dream On He is present when Tina announces her partner. Theatricality He appears when Rachel calls for him and plays Poker Face. Funk He watches It's a Man's Man's Man's World. Journey He plays all the New Directions Journey songs. Season Two Audition He plays Listen. Duets Brad plays Sing! for Mike and Tina during Duets Week. Furt Brad plays Ohio for Sue and Doris Sylvester. He is later shown to be in the audience at the wedding ceremony of Burt and Carole, and at the reception, he is shown performing Just the Way You Are. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Brad plays'' Need You Now'' for Rachel and Puck. Rumours When Santana performs a love song for Brittany, she tells her to disregard Brad, and calls him furniture, before adding "no offense." Brad shrugs in a blasé manner, becoming one of the first few people who know that Santana is a lesbian, but keeping it a secret. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Brad plays Big Spender on a purple piano for Sugar Motta, who tells him to "hit it hottie" and pats him on the head. Later, he plays on another purple piano for the glee club's performance of You Can't Stop the Beat. Heart During the Finn and Rachel kiss in the choir room, he is seen with an expression of dislike on his face. Big Brother Brad is accompanying the Booty Camp full of inattentive members. When Sue takes Mercedes' phone after Mercedes states that she's "Donating to the Obama campaign" and proceeds to smash it because she was texting, Brad excitedly pumps his fist in the air with a smile on his face. Saturday Night Glee-ver Santana is extolling her confidence that she is going to be famous, and adds that she's also "1000% sure that our man-child piano player keeps a petite Eurasian locked in a trunk under his bed." Brad silently tilts his head in confusion or irritation. Season Four Britney 2.0 Brad's expression is shown when Jake is overwhelmed by the looks of the New Directions. He later plays Everytime for Marley as she sings it. The Role You Were Born to Play Brad plays Born to Hand Jive during the final Grease call backs. Dynamic Duets He plays Holding Out For a Hero for Marley and Kitty. Swan Song We hear Brad speak for the first time. He vents to Sue how much he hates glee club and is glad to be free. I Do He's at the wedding and plays the organ when Sue comes out. Shooting Star Ryder enters with Marissa, giving Brad a handshake seeming like they have a good relationship with each other. He plays Your Song for him to try to impress Marissa whom he thought it was Katie the whole time. Later on Jake suggests that he might be the one catfishing Ryder. Sweet Dreams Trivia *He appears in nearly every episode. *Is credited with the musicians rather than the actual cast. *He's just always around to play for the Glee members. *He is known for wearing black clothes. *He hates the Glee Club, as mentioned in Swan Song. However, his hatred of them is first hinted at in Big Brother when he silently cheers after Sue throws Mercedes' cellphone and breaks it. Quotes Gallery Brad free.gif Brad.gif BradBrad.png Bradhatesfinchel.gif Brad.png Braddd.png Sugarbradhottie.png Sugarbrad.gif Bradmattress.gif Brad hateonme.png Brad.jpg glee0409-0560.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Teachers